


Valor!Tale (Shorts Stories)

by Akuma_Mana61



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Expanded Universe, Other, Valor!Tale Papyrus, Valor!Tale Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Mana61/pseuds/Akuma_Mana61
Summary: An Alternative Universe where monsters nearly were the victors of the war between humans and monsters.Join the 7th fallen human, Teiran, in their hectic adventure through the underground.(Edit 2/24/19: decided to draw this into a comic instead of a story. So future updates after this date are short stories that occur in Valor!Tale that isn't necessarily in the comic)





	1. Chapter 1

_A long time ago,_  
_The HUMANS and MONSTERS_  
_ruled the second plane of existence,_  
_the Middle Realm,_  
_Also known to most as Earth.  
_  
_However,_  
_One day, war broke out between the two races._  
_Many innocents on both sides,  
died due to the feud.  
MONSTERS used their hybrid kin to win many battles.  
_  
_Yet, in the end,_  
_the HUMANS miraculously were victorious._  
_With much reluctance, they used a powerful spell_  
_to seal the monsters_ _underground,_  
with no way of escape.

 _Songs and tales were passed from  
one generation to another,  
Keeping this part of history alive,  
While expressing the sorrow,  
of having to seal the race in the darkness.  
__But over time,_  
the tales faded to mere legend...

     A stormy sky loomed over the running outcast. Rain and a cool breeze preyed on their eyes whose vision was already a blur from shedding bitter tears. Regardless of being in such a blinded state, they persist forward, determined to flee. They paid no attention to the increasing scratches that the branches they trended through had left. Their heartbeat echoed in their ears as adrenaline coursed within, their pace quickens. Nocturnal beady eyes linger on their ascending form. Still, they paid no mind, not to the creatures of the night or to their own stumbling steps. They were so captured in the quest to escape, they didn't even notice just how far they had gotten, nor the overgrown greenery that soon trips them. In seconds everything, all hazy color altered to black... 

 _...and now the Legend says,_  
_Like those who are sealed below,_  
_those who climb the mountain never return..._

* * *

 

**_"Ne ~~V~~ e ~~R~~... ~~R~~ eTu ~~R~~ n..."_ **

_"Numb... so numb... have I finally... no..."_ With some difficulty, I managed to open my eyes. "Numbness is a feeling that signifies that the body is just deprived of responsiveness..." Not only does my thoughts clarify my current state but so does the view of the giant crater above me. "But...how?" Cradling my throbbing head I carefully rose to my feet, at last, I took notice of the thick patch of yellow flowers which likely broke my fall. Among those golden-like petals, at the center, near where I had landed, laid a broken cross. Little buds of life decorated the decrepit pieces; it had been broken for a while.

An unsettling feeling bubbled in my stomach. Something didn't feel right about this place. There was a great feeling in the atmosphere: sadness? despair? loneliness? I shook these thoughts away as I spare one last glance towards the opening above. After emitting a tired sigh I moved into the dim-lit hallway? Leaving behind the flowers, I take in the odd scenery as I progressed.  
Though pain stung me from head to toe, I stayed **_DETERMINED_ ** to find answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit 2/24/19: decided to draw this into a comic instead of a story. So future updates after this date are short stories that occur in Valor!Tale that isn't necessarily in the comic)

Valor!Tale is still under construction. I'll come back here to write this tale as soon as I have Teiran and Toriel's designs finished along with the Ruins monsters.  
If you're interested in some character info or story development, such can be found on my [DeviantArt](https://akuma-mana61.deviantart.com/). Most info is still unofficial unless stated otherwise.  
Until then here's what the Valor!Tale Valkyrie aka Sans **during** the Genocide Route sorta looks like:   
[](https://akuma-mana61.deviantart.com/art/Valor-Tale-Valkyrie-aka-Sans-Genocide-Route-729136261)


End file.
